surprise
by l'ange.angel
Summary: Quelques années après le tournoi des Shamans comment vivent nos shmans préférés?


_**Kik!**_

_**voilà j'ss une tite nouvelle dans le monde des fameuse fic!**_

_**Bon les chap seron pa posté très vite car g pa d'ordi et ke c l'ordi de nini (plu connu ici sous le nom de bizouille). C ossi grâce a elle car c elle ki a trouvé le brouillon de fic dans mon sac et ki ma proposé de les posté de chez elle alor voilà j'te fé de grosse kisss (oui kisss avec 3 «s» parce ke le mo en pren un o pluriel hein! fo ke jdonne des cour de français! Mdr)**_

_**donc disclaimer: tous les persos son pa a moi mé je lé pike alors un grand sourire pour cette fic carrément tordu come moi d'ailleur!**_

_**Base: shaman king**_

_**autrice: moi, Angel**_

_**titre: La surprise, double...**_

_**Genre: ben c pluto comike j'pense **_

_**Idée: ben avec bizouille on a tradui (oui c nou ki appuyon sur le bouton «traduire»!) des fics pui j'lui é demandé pk presque tt les couple été homo... pui é arrive cette idée de fic avec ke dé couple hétéro alors ben voilà cette fic.**_

_**Cadre spatio temporel: pour ce chap c a l'auberge apre le tournoi des shaman et hao é redevenu tt gentil tt plein! **_

_**NDA: je connais ke les noms français donc si vou préféré en japonais fo me les donné. Moi je conné ke Hao et Ren en japonais.**_

_**Jpense ke é di sof...**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**La partie **_

_**Parfait! Tout est parfait. Tamara est à côté de moi. Il ya Horo Horo de l'autre côté en train de se prendre une pâté monumentale sur Mario Kart. Enfin moi aussi j'en prends une phénoménale.**_

_**Qui aurait put penser que ma chérie était aussi douée que ça sur la GameCube!**_

_**Puis, là, devant moi, sur la table, il est là... Mon miel... Ca me rappelle cette nuit est folle d'hier avec Tamara tiens! On s'est bien éclaté à trois, Tamara, moi et le miel.**_

_**A mais non! J'viens de me faire doubler par Horo Horo, la honte! Mais ma revanche est proche. Moua Moua Moua j'ai enfin un Chomp, ma revanche est là!**_

_**- Et mais c'est pas juste Yoh tu m'as fait valdinguer!**_

_**- Tu m'as bien doublé!**_

_**- Attention derrière les garçons!**_

_**Horo Horo et moi ont n'y comprend rien jusqu'à ce qu'on l'est vu... Cette œuf rose dévalait jusqu'à un de nous... Et ce joueur c'est... C'EST MOI!**_

_**Bon allez Yoh réfléchit... Arrêter! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait...**_

_**J'arrête, Horo Horo me double sans comprendre pourquoi j'ai arrêté la voiture.**_

_**- Merci pour ta deuxième place Yoh!**_

_**Il est tombé dans le panneau.**_

_**- Mais non merci à toi d'avoir pris l'œuf de Birdo pour moi!**_

_**Et ouais, il l'avait pas vu venir! Alors que vais-je récupérer? Ho l'étoile! **_

_**Non c'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai! Je rêve! Non je rêve pas! Je viens de dégager Peach et Birdo par-dessus le pont! La ligne d'arrivée!**_

_**Oui j'ai réussi, j'suis arrivé premier!**_

_**- Je rêve où j'viens bel et bien d'entendre quelqu'un rentrer?**_

_**- Non, moi aussi j'ai entendu quelqu'un rentrer.**_

_**Hein? Qu'est ce qu'ils disent? Quelqu'un vient de rentrer? Ren avec les courses?**_

_**A non c'est Hao. Houa le canon avec qui il se ramène! J'serais pas avec Tamara, j'lui demanderais où il l'a trouvé!**_

_**C'est une pure blonde platine, ouais rien a voir avec les fausses! Là ça saute aux yeux!**_

_**Elle a des pointes et des mèches rouges et une fine mèche rose devant. Ses cheveux lui arrive un peu en dessous des épaules.**_

_**Elle a de superbes yeux bleus.**_

_**Elle affiche un de ses sourire envoûtant, c'est pas du sourire à la con comme Hao!**_

_**Et pour être franc, elle est roulée comme une déesse, ce n'est pas que je regarde mais avec les fringues qu'elle porte, ça se voit.**_

_**Elle a un petit maillot bleu pailleté qui s'arrêté en dessous de sa poitrine et qui continué sur le côté en finissant en spirale sur la droite de son ventre. Son jean est tout simple lui, un patte d'éléphant d'un bleu plutôt sombre et assez moulant et dans le style multiforme.**_

_**Un dernier coup d'œil vite fait ou Tamara va voir que je mate un peu sur les bords.**_

_**Au tiens! Elle a des piercings!**_

_**Y'a un serpent enroulé autour de son nombril et qui est attaché au nombril par la langue et c'est un souriceau, si je vois bien, qui sert de fermoir. Elle a aussi un diamant sur le nez, trois boucles d'oreilles sur l'oreille gauche et deux sur l'autre.**_

_**BOUM!**_

_**- Aïe!**_

_**Voilà. J'viens de me tôler, j'ai entraîner le canapé et donc Tamara et Horo Horo avec...**_

_**Pas grave va!**_

_**- Salut les mecs! Salut Tamara!**_

_**- Ouais, c'est ça fout toi de notre gueule avec ça!**_

_**La meuf qui accompagne Hao nous fait signe de la main. **_

_**- Kik'! **_

_**Ca va, elle a l'air animé d'intention amical à notre écart, surtout comparé à Horo Horo qui me regarde d'un air assassin. Mon amour, elle, ça n'a pas l'air de la dérange, elle a atterri sur mon dos.**_

_**A suivre**_

_**voilà!**_

_**Alors a ki vous fait pensé la meuf de Hao? C simple dans la fic ya la réponse ki saute o yeux!**_

_**Normalement, ct nini mé elle a refusé o ca ou son Nicolas chérinouné liré cette fic é j'imagine je c pa koi parce kia rien a imaginé la dedan mé bon.**_

_**Alor ca vous a plu?**_

_**Cliké sur ce zoli pitit bouton GO en tout en bas a gauche y fé pa de mal, o contraire ca fé du bien o autrice!**_

_**kisss**_


End file.
